songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 115
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 45 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = "Follow your fire" Kodaline |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Tromso 114 Dublin 116 ► }}Universong 115 was the one hundred and fifteenth edition of the Universong Contest. This edition of Universong was held in Soroca, Moldova, being this the third Moldovan production of Universong. It was held from 22nd October to 10th November 2018, and it was held because of the winning of Carla's Dreams with the song "Pana la sange" on the previous edition held in Tromso, Norway. 45 countries competed in this edition, counting with the debut of a country for the second edition in a row: Sao Tomé and Príncipe. Even though, originally, Singapore was about to take part - even been drawn in number 13 in the first semifinal. Nevertheless, the selected entry "Take heart" by The Sam Willows had already taken part in USC 82. As no new entry was provided by the Singaporean HoD, the first semifinal had one less participan than expectedt. At the end of the voting, Ireland had won its fourth Universong title, as well as the seventh time an artist wins Universong twice. Kodaline became a double champion after winning with the entry "Follow your fire". The Irish band had already won USC 102 in Kiev, Ukraine, with the song "Brother", and thus they joined Romania's Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina, Iceland's Greta Salome, Finland's Jenni Vartiainen, Australia's Sia, Iran's Mahan Moin and Chile's Camila Gallardo. Also, Kodaline became the first band ever to win Universong twice. This time, Ireland won with 183 points, and three sets of maximum points (namely from Australia, Bulgaria and Hungary). Even though, the fight with points with runner-up Canada and third place Romania was a closed one from the early voting stages. Indeed, the Canadian entry "Head above water" by Avril Lavigne and Romaminan entry "Invizibila" by Brighi finished 9 and 10 points behind Ireland, and 1 point of difference between them, with 174 and 173 points, respectively. The top 10 was completed by the songs from The Netherlands, Italy, England, Finland, France, Bulgaria and Hungary. About the city Soroca (Russian: Сороки, translit. Soroki, Ukrainian: Сороки, translit. Soroky, Polish: Soroki, Yiddish: סאָראָקע‎ Soroke) is a city and municipality2 in Moldova, situated on the Dniester river about 160 km north of Chișinău. It is the administrative center of the Soroca District. The city has its origin in the medieval Genoese trade post of Olchionia, or Alchona.[citation needed] It is known for its well-preserved stronghold, established by the Moldavian prince Stephen the Great (Ştefan cel Mare in Romanian) in 1499.3 The origins of the name Soroca are not fully known. Its location is only a few kilometers from the Moldova-Ukrainian border. The original wooden fort, which defended a ford over the Dniester, was an important link in the chain of fortifications which comprised four forts (e.g. Bilhorod-Dnistrovskyi, then known as Akkerman, and Khotyn) on the Dniester, two forts on the Danube and three forts on the north border of medieval Moldova. Between 1543 and 1546 under the rule of Peter IV Rareș, the fort was rebuilt in stone as a perfect circle with five bastions situated at equal distances. During the Great Turkish War, John III Sobieski's forces successfully defended the fort against the Ottomans. It was of vital military importance during the Pruth River Campaign of Peter the Great in 1711. The stronghold was sacked by the Russians in the Austro-Russian–Turkish War (1735–39). The Soroca Fort is an important attraction in Soroca, having preserved cultures and kept the old Soroca in the present day. The locality was greatly extended in the 19th century, during a period of relative prosperity. Soroca became a regional center featuring large squares, modernized streets, hospitals, grammar schools and conventionalized churches. In the Soviet period, the city became an important industrial center for northern Moldova.4 Soroca was known for producing grapes, wheat, maize, and tobacco in 1919. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Returning artists Category:Universong Contest